Primal Perry
When Perry comes face to face with an Australian platypus hunter named Liam, who is set out on destroying him, his unwavering demeanor is threatened and his life is put in danger -- he must find a way to defeat this villainous foe, rescue Doofenshmirtz from the error of his ways and save himself from the hunt. Meanwhile, Baljeet is having an existential emergency and finds himself incapable of making decisions, so Phineas and Ferb create an infinite probability generator that will allow Baljeet to make as many choices as he pleases without being affected by the consequences.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130301disneyxd01/#ixzz2MQut2ieu Episode Summary At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry is surprised by Francis Monogram and Carl who have crawled into the vents to give him his mission instead of waiting for him to come to his lair. He is briefed by Major Monogram and Carl gives him a photo. Monogram draws his attention to a cloud in the photo that says "Doof". Monogram tells Perry to go to the Danville Botanical Garden to investigate what Doofenshmirtz is doing, and gives him his membership card so he can get in. Meanwhile in the backyard, Buford tells Phineas and Ferb about the history of wedgies until Baljeet comes and asks them for help since he can't make decisions. Phineas asks what the problem is. Baljeet explains that while filling out some college applications, he was becoming paralyzed from the pressure of choosing between loop or string theory. Baljeet realizes that making the right decisions can affect his future. He uses an example of ice cream; choosing vanilla ice cream may make himo go on the path to the presidency, while strawberry ice cream may get him hit by a bus. He shows a video presentation for it. Phineas begins to suggest Baljeet can make both choices but Buford interrupts them to ask where Perry is. At the Danville Botanical Garden, Doofenshmirtz continues making smoke signals and realizes how complicated it is. Perry arrives, and two old ladies tell off Doofenshmirtz for violating the rules by standing on the grass when there is a "Keep Off The Grass" sign. Doofenshmirtz then shows his membership card; the two ladies check it and leave. Doofenhmirtz tells Perry that the reason he isn't trapped is that he hired someone else to trap him. A boomerang suddenly shoots out of nowhere and ties Perry up, and Doofenshmitz introduces him to the Australian platypus hunter, Liam McCracken. Liam explains that he hates platypuses because he was separated from his mother when she was distracted by a cute platypus on a hill. His stroller rolled away while she was attempting to take a picture; he never saw his mother again. Then he swore revenge on platypuses. Liam explains to Doofenshmirtz that platypuses have poisonous ankle barbs, and Doofenshmirtz asks Perry why he never told him. Liam shows his own poisonous ankle barb and begins introducing his "ladies"; Doofenshmirtz comments to Perry that he was unaware that Liam named his boomerangs and that he is starting to get a little creeped out. Meanwhile, Isabella comes to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Phineas explains that they are helping Baljeet with his decision crisis by building an infinite probability generator. While Phineas explains that the generator will split Baljeet when he is making a choice, Candace is spying on them from behind the tree. As Ferb actives the generator, Isabella praises Phineas for tampering the laws of nature. The generator finishes with Baljeet and the kids test him when an ice cream truck arrives. As the ice cream vendor asks Baljeet what flavor he would like, he splits into two so as to choose vanilla and strawberry ice cream. The second Baljeet is happy with the results from the experiment until he is hit by a bus, then commenting cheerfully that his prediction was correct. The first Baljeet states that he will become president. At the same time, Monogram and Carl start to get lost in the vents and accidentally switch places while looking for each other. Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Perry uses his hat to get scissors to escape after Liam finishes naming his boomerangs. Liam plans to add Perry to his trophy room, but after Doofenshmirtz reminds him that he hired him to trap not hunt him, Liam traps him as well. Liam tosses a boomerang that ties Perry and reels him toward him. Liam then takes Perry's fedora and handcuffs him to Doofenshmirtz, then gives them a sixty second head start for them to run before he starts hunting them. Doofenshmirtz sees Perry without his fedora and doesn't recognize him; wondering why he was handcuffed to Perry, Liam tells him that it will be easy for him to hunt them both and tells them to run. Doofenshmirtz introduces himself to Perry and decides to dub him "Steven the Platypus". Doofenshmirtz then sees a beacon and tries to grab it until Perry pushes a bench revealing it's a trap; Liam spots them and starts hunting them. At the Backyard, Buford tells the Baljeets that they should never mess with him until Candace grabs the two and brings them to Linda while they're thinking about their numbers. Linda has decided to do some spring cleaning in the house and is starting with the refrigerator. Candace brings the two Baljeets to her, but Linda only sees one of them since the other one was covered by the refrigerator door. When Linda ask if he would like grape or orange juice, Baljeet splits again for both choices. Candace tries to gets Linda's attention, but she offers Baljeet some pineapple, mango and tomato juice, not noticing Baljeet continuing to split. Meanwhile Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Doofenshmirtz thinks that they lost Liam and should stop for a while until Perry shows him that they should jump into the water and swim. Liam follows them underwater; he and Perry have a short fight until the two escape the hunter. Perry tries to swim, but Doofenshmirtz realizes that they are near a waterfall. As they both fall, Doofenshmirtz wonders when the commercial will come since the situation is perfect for a cliffhanger; he sees the screen fade to black. Liam thinks they survived the waterfall and continues to hunt them. As Perry and Doofenshmirtz make it to shore, Doofenshmirtz tells "Steven" that they should make a stand against him. With Doofenshmirtz's knowledge and Perry's animal instincts, they both start to make traps for Liam and a glove to catch the boomerangs. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, the Baljeets started to think that they should give some juice to their friends, until they mention Buford, realizing that he was never been nice to them. Lawrence sees all the Baljeets and simply moves on. All the Baljeets agree not to give Buford any juice. Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Perry activates the sprinklers to create a fog that attracts Liam. Liam tosses one of his boomerang to scout ahead; Doofenshmirtz catches it and places it on a tree. As Liam retrieves his boomerang, it activates the trap set for him and catches him. Doofenshmirtz celebrates but it is short-lived when Liam uses a small boomerang to escape and throws another boomerang that accidentally cuts off the handcuff that binds Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Liam tosses his boomerang again and twists one of Doofenshmirtz knee after hitting him. Perry sees Liam, who tosses a gigantic boomerang at him but misses. Meanwhile, Candace then brings one of the Baljeets to Linda to show her the anomaly. As Linda only sees one Baljeet, Candace asks Baljeet to make a choose between grapes or chocolate. When Baljeet picks the grapes and nothing happens, Linda leaves them and goes back to her cleaning. Candace ask why he didn't split into two, and Baljeet tells her that he really wanted grapes. Back at the Danville Botanical Garden, Liam sees no sign of Perry, so he now plans to get Doofenshmirtz. Perry comes back armed with Frisbees purchased with Monogram's membership card and uses them against Liam's boomerangs. While Perry and Liam continue to fight each other, Doofenshmirtz sneaks away. At the backyard, all the Baljeets have gathered and all agree about how Buford treats them badly. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb are worried that this could start a mob. Buford thinks it's not serious until the Baljeets play a video stating that their number is superior and start to gang up on Buford. At the same time, Perry and Liam continue their fight until Perry runs out of Frisbees and uses Liam's boomerangs against him. Perry manages to rip off Liam's jacket to disarm him with the rest of his boomerangs. Liam, in his haste to escape Perry, runs into a tree and trips onto the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, Buford ask Phineas and Ferb to save him from the Baljeets; Phineas states that they can't stop them and tries to reason with them. Candace tells Linda that Baljeet is after Buford, but Linda thinks it unlikely since Buford is bigger than him. As the Baljeets prepare to attack Buford, the gigantic boomerang that Liam tosses earlier destroys the infinite probability generator, causing all the Baljeets revert back into one, removing Buford's intimidation with their numbers. Linda sees and ask them to break it up; Candace tells her that she missed them and there were twenty of Baljeet. Baljeet tells her it's just easy how people can make bad decisions. When Linda offers them pie, Buford states it's one thing they all agree on. Meanwhile, Liam pleads with Perry that he's given up until he sees his gigantic boomerang coming back; he moves away so that it hits a tree, knocking it down with Perry under it. As Perry pulls himself up and recovers, Liam pins him down with his ankle barb and declares he's won until Doofenshmirtz arrives with the two ladies from earlier. The ladies points out that he was standing on the grass, ignoring the "Keep Off The Grass" sign, and has destroyed some of the landscape. The ladies decide to ban him for ten days due to his third violation in the Botanical Garden. They plan to escort him out in a wheelchair until the ladies are both distracted by Perry, and Liam still on the wheelchair rolls away down the hill. Meanwhile, Monogram is still stuck and lost in the vents, and hears Carl bringing his cousin Larry to meet him. Monogram then nags Carl for escaping the vents to get his cousin and coming back to the vent to introduce him. Phineas ask how Baljeet feels; he says that he's okay and not feeling bad about choosing anymore. Everyone is glad he is back to normal, including Buford. Baljeet sees that Buford has some sentimentality in his voice; Buford reminds him that he's holding a pie and Baljeet retracts his statement. Doofenshmirtz is happy to see Perry again and tries to introduce him to Steven, but wonders where he went. Perry walks behind him and takes off his fedora; Doofenshmirtz sees "Steven" and tries to introduce him to Perry. Perry pulls Doofenshmirtz away as they leave the Botanical Garden. Transcript Songs *''My Undead Mummy'' (instrumental) *''Everything is Propable'' *''Buford is in Trouble'' End Credits A repeat of Everything is Probable Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is on all fours when Monogram and Carl speak to him unseen through vents in a room in the Flynn-Fletcher household as the story begins. Evil Jingle None. Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Memorable Quotes What's that about, anyway? It's not a cliff-''faller'', it's called a cliff-''hanger'', and here we are, falling, and-watch watch watch, here we go, wait, look, yup yup see? There you go! Fading to black! }} Background Information *This was the first episode to debut on Disney XD before Disney Channel since "What'd I Miss?". *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall when referring to cliffhangers, commercial breaks and fading to black near the end of first half of the episode. ("Meapless in Seattle") *Eleventh time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a pharmacist. ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip" , Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes" , "What'd I Miss?", "Happy New Year!") *Seventh episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Happy New Year!", "My Sweet Ride") *Baljeet uses contractions while singing, this implies that he may have had his fear of contractions cured. ("Monster from the Id"). *First time a member of Carl's family is introduced, as his cousin Larry makes his unseen speaking debut. *Second time that the line "looked better in my head" is used. ("Sidetracked") *Second time Baljeet makes something to "illustrate his point" (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *Second time Baljeet uses contractions in a song. ("The Baljeatles") *Fifth time a character is cloned. ("Run Away Runway", "Split Personality", "Cheer Up Candace", "Doofapus") *First time Perry's venom spurs are referred to or used. *Seventh time that the Doof and Perry Subplot is the main plot, leaving Phineas and Ferb's plot as the B-Story. ("Hail Doofania!", "Brain Drain", "A Real Boy", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked") *Hatless Perry is the second animal to be called a variant of "Steve". ("The Lizard Whisperer") *One of the boomerangs has the same color scheme as Mickey Mouse. *Third 2-part episode not to focus on Phineas and Ferb ("This Is Your Backstory", "Sidetracked"). *This is the second 2-part episode where Candace does not interact with Phineas and Ferb, the first being "Sidetracked". It's also the twenty-ninth time she doesn't interact with them at all. *Candace tries to get in on the evidence without anyone seeing her, similar to Perry. *The boomerang bought in Greece has an A written, this could be a reference to Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft. *Doof mentions again that he is a doctor when he is named "Mister Doofenshmirtz" ("The Lizard Whisperer") *Linda stays home for almost the whole or the entire episode again.("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Mom's in the House", "Quietest Day Ever") Production Information *First episode that was produced in 2013. International Premieres *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *May 20, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *June 10, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *June 16, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *June 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Spain) *July 7, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) *July 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors *When Liam is first introduced he is named O'Cracken instead of McCracken. He is even introduced as such in the promos. *Platypi have a venomous ankle barb not a poisonous ankle barb. *Baljeet says that he is going to become president, but he cannot because he was not born in America. *Candace could've pulled Linda outside to show her the machine and all the Baljeets together. *When Linda was at the fridge, she should've seen the machine out the window. Continuity *The Baljeet clones reference Buford stealing everyone's bike. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *'Army of Darkness' - The montage to build the glove and crushing the pear and says "Groovy" is similar to the montage from the movie when Ash builds his new hand and crushes the goblet. *'Predator' - During the montage scene the music and some of the action scenes are similar to the ones from the movie. *'High School Musical' - One of the boomerangs is named "Sharpay" which refers to the name of the character Sharpay Evans, portrayed by Ashley Tisdale (Candace's voice actress) in the movie series. *'Arabian Nights' - One of the boomerangs is named "Scheherezade", the storyteller of this famed collection. *'2000 Presidential Election' - During the song Everything is Probable, Baljeet refers to being a "Hanging Chad", which became famous after the election, because these ballots were dismissed and the votes not counted. *'Klaus Nomi' - Also during the song Improbably Knot, Baljeet can be seen dressed as Klaus Nomi, a popular German countertenor from the early 1980's. *'The Pleiades' - Liam has seven boomerangs he calls "The Seven Sisters". This is another name for a cluster of stars in the constellation of Taurus, who according to Greek mythology were the object of affection of nearby constellation Orion the Hunter. *'The Flash' - Liam's choice of weapon and well-stocked arsenal may be a nod to the Flash foe Captain Boomerang. *'Devo' - Baljeet's song is styled after the music and music videos of Devo. Baljeet even wears the trademark cone hat. *'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' - The "Heart of Gold" starship's drive was powered by an Infinite Im'''probability Generator *Contact''' - The Infinite Probability Generator bears a strong resemblance to the alien-designed transport machine in this movie. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Cousin Larry, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Mike the Ice Cream Man, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Jesse Spencer as Liam McCracken * Deborra-Lee Furness as Liam's Mum * Jennifer Hughes as Ruth References }} pl:Pierwotny Pepe Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Baljeet Tjinder